This protein is likely to serve as a transducer molecule for developmental processes, during Wnt signal transduction. This is essential for normal morphogenesis and/or differentiated function in diverse tissues. A close orthologue of this gene, Wnt-4, has been described in the mouse (Gavin, et al, 1990. Genes. Dev. 4:2319-2332). Kidney defects were observed in Wnt-4 knockout mice, indicating a likely involvement of Wnt-4 in kidney development and morphogenesis. Expression of the mouse orthologue has also been observed across a number of other tissues in the mouse, some of which are of significant therapeutic target regions. Clearly there is a need for identification and characterization of further members of Wnt signalling molecule family which can play a role in preventing, ameliorating or correcting dysfunctions or diseases, including, but not limited to, kidney disorders, cancer, cardiac and vascular disease, inflammatory disorders, Alzheimers disease, schizophrenia and mood disorders.